Harry finds out
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dating. Harry finds out by catching them. how will he react? there are more chapters
1. Default Chapter

Harry finds out: part 1  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
Ron and Hermione are dating. Harry doesn't know yet. they plan to tell him, but he finds out first........  
  
5th year. Sept. 13.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor, hand-in-hand, both content to have some time alone. It was hard for them to get any privacy nowadays. They hadn't told Harry about their relationship just yet.   
It wasn't because they didn't want to. They had talked about it and said that they should tell their best friend that they were together. It was that they didn't want Harry to feel left out now that his best friends were now more than just friends.  
They went to the common room, said the password(), and sat together on the couch in front of the fire. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. When they had parted, Hermione smiled.  
As much as i would like to continue, Ron, we need to stop. Harry could walk in at anytime. she said. Ron sighed and straightened up. Don't look so sad, Hermione told him. Once we tell him, we can do this whenever we want and we won't have to worry about him catching us. She kissed him quickly, then pulled back.  
We should tell him, you know. Ron said to her. I feel bad sneaking around like this. And behind Harry's back.  
I know, and we will tell him, I promise. They sat like that for a while. Hermione finally stood up. I should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. She kissed him again, then turned and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.  
********************************************  
Sept. 19th. Hermione's birthday.  
  
Hermione awoke that morning to bright sunlight and turned on her side, trying to block the sun from getting in her eyes. Realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep, she sat up and looked at her calender.  
Sept. 19th! It was her 15th birthday, and she had almost completely forgotten about it!  
Hermione looked at her bedside table, and gasped. There was a bouquet of flowers and a box of assorted candies on the table. She picked up the card and read it allowed to herself:  
Dearest Hermione,  
Happy birthday! I know i wasn't supposed to do this, but i just had to. You mean alot to me, Mione.  
They say love is like a spell. I guess i was pointed in the right direction!  
Love always,  
Ron  
  
Hermione, got out of bed, put her robe on and ran down to the common room. She very quickly checked to make sure Harry wasn't around. He wasn't, but Ron was sitting at the fire. Hermione ran up to him and flung her arms around him, planting a kiss on his surprised lips. When she pulled away, he smiled at her.  
You got the presents, i take it? he said. Hermione nodded.  
Thank you, Ron. Hermione said. She kissed him again. they parted, and not 3 seconds later Harry came down the stairs.  
Hey, guys. Harry said. Happy birthday, Hermione. he added, smiling. Hermione hugged him.  
************************************************  
  
That night, Ron and Hermione sat alone in the common room, sometimes talking, and sometimes kissing a bit. Hermione loved finally being 15. She hated being the baby in her year. Now she felt more equal to the rest of the class.  
Hermione had a lot of insecurities, many of which she had told Ron. He always tried his best to cheer her up. Her main ones were not feeling pretty, not really feeling like much of a catch anyway, and not feeling like she really deserved Ron as her boyfriend. She had lamented about this a little tonight.  
Hermione, how can you think that? he said, thunderstruck. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, the guys don't know what they're missing by not noticing you. Not that I'd want them to, and if either of us doesn't deserve the other, i don't deserve you for a girlfriend.  
Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. Ron hugged her back. God, how he loved her. Ron kissed her lips softly, sighing against her mouth as she kissed him back. They parted, and Ron looked into her eyes.  
We can't keep this a secret much longer, Hermione. If we keep snogging like this, Harry's bound to catch us. I want him to know by being told, not by seeing us kissing. Ron said, quietly. Hermione nodded her assent. She was sitting in Ron's lap by now. She quickly moved to sit next to him.  
Well.......he's gone to bed now. he won't see us..... Hermione whispered suggestively. Ron got the message and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. This went on for several minutes before Ron finally broke away. They smiled at one another, then Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest, neither speaking.  
Well, this certainly explains a lot. said a voice from the Boy's staircase. Ron and Hermione whipped around to look at who had spoken.  
It was Harry. He was staring at them, a combination of anger, sadness, and relief on his face. He felt relieved that they had seen the light, but sad and angry because they had kept this from him. They were supposed to be his best friends. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, looking guilty. Harry walked over and seated himself in an armchair across from the two of them.  
How long had this been going on? Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other quickly, a decision passing between them. They nodded, and turned to Harry.  
We've.......technically been together since the beginning of July. Ron told him. Harry's jaw dropped. How had they kept this from him?  
Why didn't you two tell me? What happened to being best friends Harry exclaimed.  
You are still our best friend, Harry, Hermione cried. We-we...didn't want you to get upset, or feel put out now that we're together, that's all.  
Oh, so you decided to hide it from me instead? Gee, thanks, guys. I feel so good now. I wouldn't feel left out. I have other friends. we've actually been waiting for you two to come to your senses.  
Ron and Hermione stared at him. Who's We', Harry? Ron asked.  
Everyone! Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, just about every Weasley to pass through this school since we started at it. Everyone knew that you two were completely bonkers for each other, but we didn't want to say anything. Harry almost yelled. Listen, i'm going to bed. I need some time to think. I'll see you two later. And with that, Harry turned around and walked back up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
Ron and Hermione sat silently for a while, still taking in what had just happened. Harry had seemed angry with them. very angry.  
Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. If i hadn't.......then Harry wouldn't have..... Hermione started to say, miserably, but Ron cut her off.  
This isn't your fault, Mione. He would've found out anyway, you know that, Ron told her reassuringly, kissing her lightly. Look, we should both go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Ok? Hermione nodded. They kissed once more, then headed up to the dormitories.  
  
i liked! how bout you? R&R!!!


	2. chapter 2

Harry finds out  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron went up to his dorm, opening the door quietly so not to wake anyone. He wanted to talk to Harry as soon as possible. He didn't know how mad Harry really was at he and Hermione. Ron mentally kicked himself for not telling Harry sooner.  
Ron whispered as he neared his bed. Harry, come on. I know you're awake. no response. Ron just continued to talk. Harry, I know you can hear me, even if you pretend not to. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Mione. I knew we should've told you, but that's the past now, Harry. And I'm not breaking up with her just because you are mad at me for dating her. I love her, Harry. Goodnight.  
Ron went to bed, and Harry lay awake for several hours, thinking about what Ron had said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron and Hermione met up in the Common Room the next morning. Ron had seen Harry's bed was empty, so he was probably at breakfast. Hermione took his hand when they met up and kissed him.  
she said. Ron knew that she meant that they could go down hand-in-hand now that Harry knew. Ron nodded. They left the common room.  
About halfway there, Ron turned to his girlfriend. She looked at him quizzically.  
Harry's still miffed at us.' he told her. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me. I told him i wasn't gonna break up with you for him. He may be my best mate, but you, he kissed her quickly. are my girlfriend. Hermione smiled at him and they walked down to the Great Hall.  
Everyone looked in their direction. Several cheers went up.  
About time! Hagrid called from the top table. Ron and Hermione blushed and looked for a spot to sit. Harry was pointedly ignoring them, so they sat with Ginny. It was Sunday, so they didn't have to worry about classes.  
Later that afternoon, Ron and Hermione sat beneath a tree, using their time alone together , when they saw something odd. Something Very odd.  
They could have sworn they saw not one, but Two Draco Malfoys running across the lawn. They looked at each other, then took off after the two figures, quietly, so they wouldn't know they were being followed.  
What are you doing here? Ron stopped at hearing the voice of Draco Malfoy. He stopped. Hermione did, too.  
I want to be here. I'm the real Draco Malfoy, Mason. a voice that sounded like Malfoy, but a bit weaker, kinder. You've gained me friends i don't want, a life I don't want to live. Step down. It's my turn.  
Malfoy has a twin brother? Ron whispered. Hermione shrugged. They listened in.  
Our father and you have had me locked up for too long. Harry potter is a cool person. Just because of that you two locked me away. Well, I got away, and now I want to be Draco Malfoy, and salvage the remainder of respect i have. I want them to know me as the good guy, Mason. Not the bad guy. Like you. A crash was heard, then a spell. They heard who was presumably the real Draco Malfoy yell with pain. Ron went round the corner.  
Leave him alone! Ron yelled. Hermione yelled a stunning spell, and Mason Malfoy fell to the ground. Hermione helped Draco up. His left eye was bruising.  
You all right? she asked him. He nodded mutely. Then looked up and the pair. His jaw dropped.  
You're.....You're Ron Weasley! And you're Hermione Granger! he said excitedly. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.  
Yes we are. And you are.....? Ron asked.  
My name is Draco Malfoy. My twin brother, Mason, has been here impersonating me for the past several years. My father doesn't like the fact that I'm not like the rest of the family. I belong in Gryffindor, I'm interested in muggle gadgets, I love Muggle-borns, and I love Quidditch. Draco said this very quickly.  
Ron shook hands with Draco and Hermione extended her own hand. Draco took it and kissed the top of it, smiling.  
Quite the charmer. Hermione quipped. You're nothing like your brother. Draco smiled.  
My father was ashamed of having a muggle-lover' for a son. He wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts, though i was able to learn everything from stealing Mason's books. I don't plan on going back. Ron and Hermione beckoned Draco to follow them, which he did, leaving the unconscious Mason lying by the lake.  
The couple lead Draco to Dumbledore's office. The story of what had happened came out. Dumbledore listened quietly.  
Well, Draco. I have sent Professor Snape to fetch Mason. He will continue schooling here, but you need to be sorted. Dumbledore went to the shelf with the sorting hat on it and placed it on Draco's head.  
I've been wanting this for so long. Draco said.  
The hat said.  
Well, that's it then. You will be residing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Gryffindor house. Run along now, all of you. The three exited.  
I get to meet Harry Potter!? This is so cool! Draco said. Ron and Hermione chuckled, then remembered that Harry wasn't speaking to them. Draco looked at their laced fingers. You two are an item now, are you? My brother used to bitch and complain about you all the time. He used to say why don't they just shag and get it over with?' I'm glad you're together, though. I heard about your famous rows. They arrived at the Portrait hole as Harry was leaving it. He stopped and stared at Draco.  
Malfoy?! What are you two doing hanging around him? Harry asked. Ron quickly explained the situation. Harry looked skeptical. All right. I'll try to get along with him. he started to leave.  
Harry, wait! Hermione said. Harry turned. Harry, we need to talk to you. Now.  
They all went into the common room. Draco went up to look around the dorms as the trio sat on a couch.  
All right, you wanted to talk. Now talk. Harry said.  
Hermione took a deep breath. Harry, we are really sorry for keeping our relationship from you, but you have to understand where we are coming from, too. We didn't want to make you feel like a third wheel because we are together. We didn't mean to hurt you. You're our best friend. Harry thought for a moment, then nodded.   
I missed you guys. he said. Hermione hugged Harry, looking thoroughly relieved. She sat back next to her boyfriend. I only have one request for you two, though.  
What's that, mate? Ron asked.  
No snogging when I'm around, okay? he said with a smile. Ron and Hermione smiled, then nodded.  
they said. They said their good-nights, then went to bed.  
  
TBC......


End file.
